


Not Here

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Pepperony - Freeform, Rewrite, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 6 is audience
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Tony should not have come to this. He was supposed to keep his head down, not draw attention, let Pepper and Obidiah solve everything. But maybe he was tired of having others clean up his mess. He had finally done something right and everyone was just going to act like it's wrong now. What were they thinking? He didn't have trauma, he could just finally see clearly. He could be the person Pepper thought he could be. Still, with the way the press was flaring up, he shouldn't have been here. He was going to head home, really but then he saw Pepper. She was wearing this gorgeous dress, a colour of blue that was something Tony hadn't known he needed but clearly did. It was backless and fit her beautifully and Tony could feel his heart start to stammer. And not from the shrapnel or the arc reacter this time. This was because of Pepper. 

"Mr. Stark." Tony turned to see that guy. He had shown up a couple of times but for the life of him, Tony could not remember his name. 

"Phil Coulson." God who dresses like that for a gala? Was he always working or something? 

"Oh. Was I supposed to meet you here?" Always go for polite when you can't remember. Either that or arrogant. But it was too much work to put up that shield now. 

"No, but you haven’t been returning my calls. This is serious, we need to get something on the books or I’ll have to go official on you." 

"Yes, you’re right. I’m going to handle this right now. Let me check with my assistant." and off he went because she looked so beautiful and that dress fit her so well and he, surprisingly to him, he missed her. 

"Miss. Potts, can I have five minutes? You look... you look like you should always wear that dress." And it was true. Up close the colour made her face pop and her hair was beautiful and she was beautiful and how had he never noticed how beautiful she was before? 

"Thanks. It was a birthday present, from you." Was she blushing? She looked like she was blushing. 

"I have great taste. Care to dance?" And her hand was in his and they were dancing. Tony knew how to dance and he had done many many dances with many many girls but this one felt like he was just learning how to walk. His feet hardly remembered the moves. It was because the light was in his eyes. That was all. It wasn't because when he looked in Pepper's eyes, he could see a thousand futures and a thousand memories. Pepper was stunning, but she was also smart and witty and fantastic. 

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? You seem uncomfortable." She did. She kept glancing around as if a supervillain was gonna show up and blow the room up. 

"No, I always forget to wear deodarant and dance with my boss in front of everyone I'v ever worked with in a backless dress." 

"Would it help if I fired you?" God he could never live without Pepper. But if she wanted to go, he wasn't gonna stop her. 

"You wouldn't last a week without me." 

"I'm not so sure." She was right. He wanted her with him for the rest of his life. 

"What's your social security number?" 

"Five." That was close enough.

"And the other 8 digits?" 

"I've got you for the other eight." 

Pepper smiled at him, even if it was very clearly still uncomfortable. He drew her closer until they seemed to be one person. 

"Don't panic here. We've got an audience." He spun her out then and her face was more relaxed by that point. "Come on. Let's get some air."


	2. Chapter 2

Dying sucked. It was painful and draining and the worst part was the apathy. Cause that wears you down. When you don't care if you live or die, it's hard to keep yourself alive. But he had checked all his boxes. Pepper had the company, Rhodey had the suit, and he was driving them all away. That way, it wouldn't hit them as hard when he did die. It was all planned out. Not suicide but not letting them know either. It was fine. But then stupid Nick Fury, and stupid Natasha, and stupid Agent Coulson had given him everything he needed to pull himself back. And he did it. And now he had to deal with the consequences. Stupid Ivan and Justin and stupid him for assuming that there would be no consequences. So yeah maybe some drones had attacked the expo, and yeah maybe Rhodey was being controlled by said evil people. But he was allowed to feel some self-pity. Because he didn't want to die but also did he really need to be here? The answer was no. The world did not need another billionaire. The world needed good people like Rhodey or Pepper. People who could make a difference. Instead, they were stuck with him. 

"What's your 20?"Instead of an answer, he got a crashing pain as someone, someone heavy wearing a suit, Rhodey crashed into him knocking him out of the sky, through the biodome and into the ground. How Rhodey was fine after that and trying to shoot him, he didn't understand. It hurt a lot. Every part of his body hurt and it was taking a lot of energy to keep that gun away from his face. 

"You got your best friend back." He never thought he would be so happy to hear that stupid arrogant cocky voice of one betrayer. He really wanted to thank her and cry and spread only good things about her because everything was gonna be fine now. He had Rhodey. And Rhodey had always been his rock. Since MIT and after, no matter how many stupid things Tony had done, Rhodey had been there for him. And now here he was, smiling like everything was going to be fine. 

"Thank you very much Agent Romanoff." 

"Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising." 

"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you." He had never thanked anyone this much but he did mean it. Even if he hadn't wanted it, he was alive now and she had saved Rhodey. Would have been preferable if she had done it without backstabbing him but not everyone is perfect. 

"What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you just say you’re dying?" Oh shit. When had Pepper joined the call? She was never supposed to know about any of this. This wasn't her battle. This was Tony's. 

"Is that you? No, I’m not. Not anymore." 

"What’s going on?" Well, see darling, I was being posioned by the very thing keeping me alive because I didn't have any elements that would react well with it, so a guy with one eye, your assisstant, and Agent Coulson kidnapped me and forced me to come up with a new element so now I'm no longer dying. Not the kind of bombshell you drop with no warning. 

"I was going to tell you. I didn’t want to alarm you."

"You were gonna tell me? You really were dying?" 

"You didn’t let me."

"Why didn’t you tell me that?"

"I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you."

"Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight’s coming to you."

"Great. Pepper?"

"Are you okay now?"

"I am fine. Don’t be mad. I will formally apologise…"

"I am mad!"

"When I’m not fending off a Hammeroid attack."

"Fine."

"We could have been in Venice."

"Oh please."

"One last thing, Pep." 

"Yes?" 

"Don't panic here. We've got an audience."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark was not afraid to die. He had become very aware of death when he was young when his parents just died one day. There and then gone. So he was not afraid of death. He was afraid of people he loved dying, of not being enough, of the earth imploding and him being helpless to help it. He wasn't scared of dying, he was scared of living. So when Nick Fury told him a nuke was heading to New York, he didn't worry about how much it would hurt if it blew him up. He didn't worry about if he was going to die, he worried about New York and saving the people. Steve wasn't lying on the helicarrier when he said tony would never make the sacrifice play. Because this to him wasn't a sacrifice. But if he had to kill someone else, he wouldn't sacrifice that. Not even Romanoff who betrayed him. He wouldn't let any of them die for this because they were the heroes. There is no sacrifice if it's not what you're afraid of. So he would cut the wire and if it means that he has to fly a nuke into a wormhole and potentially die then so be it. That's what he would do. Nick was counting on him, New York was counting on him, hell even the Avengers were counting on him. 

"Sir, should I try Mrs. Potts?" 

Oh god. Pepper. If there was anyone that he would die for it was her. And Rhodey. And Happy. But they were his team, his ride or die. He would hate to know that he was leaving them without a goodbye. But Rhodey would understand. Rhodey was a soldier. He would know that this is what happens sometimes. And even Happy had prepared for this day. But Pepper. He would miss her. She was so beautiful but it was always going to end like this. He was living on borrowed time and even she knew it. He should have died in Afghanistan. He should have died of palladium poisoning. He was only a man and yet here he was fighting aliens. She knew he was going to die one day. But he sure did wish he had more time with her. 

"Might as well." 

And his suit was trying and trying but she wasn't answering. She was probably busy, didn't even know about New York. She was safe and that's what would matter. She would be upset but she would get over it soon enough. Meet someone cute and rich and not a mess. Someone that could keep up with her. Someone that she deserved. And maybe once a year, or a decade, she would think of their dance and remember the mess her boyfriend was. That's the life she would have and if he was being honest, she deserved it. She deserved happiness and she would never get it with him. But god, he wanted to leave her a message. 

"Hey Pep, if you're hearing this then well, my plan worked and on the positive New York is saved. On the negative, Stark Tower, your baby, has been destroyed. Oh and I'm dead. But don't worry, I want to go out this way. With a bang, being a hero. I do expect a parade in my honour, maybe even a statue or two. Nothing tacky though. No silver, it's not my colour. In case of my death, I had my will made out. Don't worry you're getting a large portion of it., So is Rhodey and Happy. I know you're in charge of Stark Industries now so you're taken care of but I wanted to make sure. I love you Pep. And I need you. So I'm sorry to do this to you but I needed you to know. And god I hope you're happy. But not too happy. You have to miss me a lot. I expect at least five maybe ten years of mourning. All jokes aside, I do love you and you're the best thing to happen to me. And Pep, when you listen to this don't panic there. You've got an audience."

And just like that, his message was sent to her. And at least he had her picture to keep him company as he drifted into space. And the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fire hurts. But it can also provide light. It's like stars. They are beautiful things but they also kill anyone that goes near them. So it was with Pepper. She was beautiful but strong. She was his light and his power. Without her, he was just another adrenaline junkie. And because of him, she was in danger. Because of him, she was full of fire. She was burning up and it was his fault. She might die. No, she couldn't die. She wasn't going to die. But she was glowing. And she was hot. Temperature-wise. Not like attractiveness. Although she was that too. Her dishevelled look was really good. But he was not checking her out because this was kind of a life or death situation. But he definitely noticed. But casually. Plus he was her boyfriend. He was allowed to look. Although normally not when she was about to die by falling into a fiery death. Couldn't someone do something? But he knew nobody could. It was up to him. 

"Come on Pep. I got you. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be all right. I promise. I'm going to give up being Iron Man okay? And we're gonna get this thing out of you. We're going to be a normal couple and go on normal dates. I won't buy you anymore giant stuffed dogs. We're gonna be okay. All you have to do is trust me. You trust me right?" 

Pepper nodded but god the look of terror on her face. What he wouldn't give to have actual superpowers right now. He was screwed. He was just a man. And he couldn't help her. Except he could grab her hand and pull her up. It was all going to be okay. 

"All right. I have a plan Pep. I'm going to grab your hand okay? But you're going to have to let go." 

Pepper looked too scared and even though she was trying Tony could see that her hand was not going to budge from the grip she had. 

"Sorry. Pep, I got you. Relax, I got you. Just look at me! Honey, I can't reach any further and you can't stay there. All right? You've got to let go. You've got to let go! I'll catch you, I promise." Her grip loosened. 

"Come on Pep. Don't panic here. We have an audience. I mean imagine what the suits are gonna think." 

She let go and Tony reached for her. His fingers grazed hers and then she was falling and falling. He had missed. "No! Pep. Please Pep. Please." 

"A shame. I would've caught her." Oh for fuck's sake. Would this man not just die?

"Eject." Shooting his repulsers just hoping that this guy would die really soon. 

"Mark 42, inbound."

"I'll be damned. The prodigal son returns." Maybe he could finally get this guy until it fell apart. "Whatever." Who needs a suit anyway.

"You really didn't deserve her, Tony. It's a pity. I was so close to having her perfect."

"Okay, okay, wait, wait, wait! Slow down! Slow down! You're right. I don't deserve her. Here's where you're wrong. She was already perfect." Was. Was. Was. Is. She is already perfect. Because she was going to be fine. Because he loved her and she was his fairy tale love. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was happily married to Pepper Potts for five years. He had a daughter who he loved with all his heart. He missed his friends. A lot and often. Sometimes, he would sit and think about poor Peter. His kid. Not biologically or anything. Just his mentoree. His buddy. Someone that he loved that was gone again. But the person he loved most in the world was still there. Pepper Potts. Virginia Potts. And when they brought everybody back, and Tony saw Peter, it was one of the happiest days of his life. And then, beautifully, magically, Virginia Pepper Potts, his wife, the love of his life was there. And she was wearing his armour. The one he made her. The blue one for the dress she wore the day they danced. The colour of her and his love. How Dr. Strange convinced her to come was a miracle but she was here. And they were back to back because there was no one he trusted more. She had always been in his corner. She had always been there for him. She loved him. He loved her. He needed her. 

And then it happened. Tony only had one shot to save everyone. And as he grabbed the stones from Thanos, as he slowly snapped, as he felt the power surge through him, he was transported to somewhere else. A cold orange place. Somehow he knew he was still in 2024 but also in the future. He was everywhere at once. A hallucination? 

"Dad?" It was Morgan. She was older. Probably 18 maybe even 20. 

"Hey buddy. Did I do it? Are you safe?" 

She nodded and Tony couldn't help himself. He ran up to her pulling her in for a hug. "Oh Morgan. I missed you. I love you. I don't know how much time I've got." 

"Enough. I love you too Dad."

"What about Mom? Is she okay? Is she happy?" 

"She misses you. I see her looking for you in the stars again. She always said you were a miracle worker. She says you could never find a problem you couldn't build your way out of. I think she knows you're never coming back but she wants you to. She's still in charge of Stark Industries. And she hasn't met anyone else if you were curious. She says you're her only option. But she is happy. At least most of the time. She really misses you." 

"I miss her too. Can you tell her that? Can you tell her I love her and I wish there was another option? But that I was always on borrowed time. but she made the borrowed time worth living." 

"I can. But dad can't you come with me? Please. I miss you. Mom misses you. Rhodey hasn't been the same. And neither has Happy. Peter needs you. We all do. It's been too long without you. We want you back." 

"I can't. I'm sorry love. But I love you so much. I wouldn't have gotten through those five years without you okay?" 

Morgan nodded her face full of tears. 

"I need you to give a message to everyone okay? Tell them I love them and I wish I could have had more time with them? Tell Harley and Peter to get along. And tell Mom that she's gorgeous. Tell Rhodey I'm sorry. And tell yourself that you're my little girl and that no matter what anyone says, I love you very much. I love you 3000" Morgan nodded again burying her head into his shoulder. 

"Don't let go please." And she didn't.

* * *

Pepper had never been so afraid as she was when she saw him left those stones up. She felt a fear she hoped she never would again. As she knelt next to him, hoping he would be all right she made a promise. 

"Please. I'll give anything. Just let me keep him, please. I need him." She didn't even know who she was asking because she didn't believe in God but if there was one up there. "We need him. He's a good man. He's made the world so much better. Why can't he stay? Please. Please." As she begged, Tony turned his face towards her. 

"Pep," he coughed out looking alarmingly pale. 

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it. You're going to be okay and then you can tell me. I'm going to yell at you but everything is going to be okay. No more rabbits. You promised. You promised we were going to be okay. You promised normal dates. Please, Tony, you promised." 

"Pep. Hey. Look at me." 

She turned her wet eyes towards him. 

"Don't panic here..." he held her hand tighter trying to communicate the words because he couldn't get the air out anymore. 

"We've got an audience." She squeezed his hand harder. "It's okay. I know. You can rest now. It's all going to be okay." 

And Pepper wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. 

* * *

It was fifteen years later when Morgan woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Pepper was there faster than she thought possible. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" 

Morgan turned towards Pepper and tears started falling again. "It was dad. I saw him. He told me he still loves you. And that if there was another way. And you made his life worth living. And he wants you to be happy. I swear it wasn't a dream. It was real." 

"It's okay. I believe you." And she held her daughter until she finally fell back asleep. Then she went back to her room, stopping to grab her phone. It was an old flip phone, something Tony had teased her about keeping. He called it a relic, a dinosaur, he promised to upgrade her. By now, she had a smartphone but this one she kept. She flipped it open and hit some buttons. Her husband's voice soon filling the bathroom. 

"Hey Pep. If you're hearing this..."

And finally, by herself she let herself cry. She let herself panic because there was no more audience and no one left to tell her not to panic. 


End file.
